


Another World

by madhlae



Series: Another World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M, More Then One World, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Creations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: When a girl in the town of Pickville. Was riding home on her horse from going to the store.She was thrown in to a portal that opened up out of no where. Her and her horse is thrown in to a world with the same people, but a different outcome on how time un folded in the new world.





	1. Portal

It was a calm summer day in Piceville, like all the rest.

Ruby was riding home on her horse, firefly. She had just come back from the store to get some food and lady stuff.

She had her backpack on her, her purse with her money and other things. The last thing she had was a duffel bag full of all the stuff she got from the store.

She loved when she could go out and see new things.

Plus she knew Firefly loved to go out with her on rides.

Thay where almost half way down the mile long road when sparks started to come out of the road.

Firefly started to freak out at them and jerked Ruby a little.

“Calm down boy, you'er ok.” Ruby said, petting his neck.

Ruby stopped right in front of where the Sparks had came out not knowing where they went.

Ruby then could see some kind of shape being burnt in to the ground.

It looked like someone put a square over a triangle. The triangle was pointing down, the triangle was a little more big then the square was.

Then out of nowhere a portal or blue and red came out.

The blue was like the morning sky, when its all clear of the clouds.

But the red looked as dark as blood and as bad as it.

The portal seemed to be spiraling from the middle of itself.

Firefly had freaked out and started to buck and kick.

Then the next thing Ruby knew was Firefly was running straight in to the portal.

“No!, Firefly stop!.” Ruby screams, but Firefly kept running.

Ruby tried pulling on the rains, but nothing happened. Firefly kept running in to the portal.

once Ruby hit the portal she went down in to its spirals of doom.


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realize I uses the wrong name for this story. Rose is for another story which is What Happened That Night.

In a normal place in the country you could hear birds singing and smell the flowers in Spring. But not here where Ruby was, she was lying on the ground.

In the middle of a cleaning, but this cleaning was not full of flowers or tall green grass. This cleaning was full of dead and dried up weeds.

Ruby slowly began to wake up from her deep sleep. At first Ruby just thought she had fallen of Firefly and dreamed the portal.

But the fact that when she looked around she was not in the road, but a clearing. Ruby felt like she had been hit by a bus.

She thought if she just stayed still she would wake up back home.

The only problem was it was not working, so Ruby got up off the ground.

Ruby looked around again, noticing how dead the area looked around her. There was no sound at all or any living thing in sight.

All the plants seemed to be dead other than a few trees. Ruby noticed she had her backpack, purse, and duffel bag with her on the ground next to her.

Ruby picked up her bags and went to find some kind of road. She started to walk out of the clearing, not sure where she was going.

But the once thing she was sure of, was that she was moving and she had to find something or someone at some point.

Or that just what Ruby kept telling herself that, not knowing where she was or if she was going anywhere.

As Ruby kept walking, she started to hear some noise coming from a head of her.

As Ruby was about to turn a corner in the woods she walked in to next to the clearing she woke up in.

“Ahhhh!” Ruby screamed, and someone jumped out and pointed a crossbow at her face.


	3. Lost

“Who are you and what do you want!.” The man holding the crossbow said.

Ruby did not say anything at first all she did was looked and him with her hands high in the air.

Ruby did not want to say anything before she got a good look at him. The man was tall, Ruby could see he was more tall then her.

So she figured he was aroumd 6 feet, since Ruby was 5 feet and 10 inches. He was also very muscular, he had a pretty good bild on him.

But the one thing that made Ruby wonder something was he had very dark skin and Ruby could not tell what was skin or dirt.

The man looked like he was getting more angrier and annoyed at Ruby not talking. So Ruby looked at his whole body once more and said.

“Don't shoot!.”The man looked at her and laughed at how high her voice went.

“Why not scrb!.” The man yelled, moving the crossbow from pointing at Rubys head to Rubys heart.

“Now theres no need to do that.” Ruby tried to calm the man down, hoping she would not get shot.

“Ha, what are you going to tell me what to do scrb!.” He yelled, moving a few steps forward to Ruby.

Ruby could see she was not going to get anywhere with talking like this.

“What do you want?.” Ruby asked, trying to step back away from the crossbow.

“Don't you move!.” The man said, moving the crossbow back to Rubys head.

“Ok, I won't move, let's just talk here, ok.” Ruby said , trying to see if it would work.

“Talking means death, why are you here?.” The man said, putting the crossbow right on Rubys chest over her heart.

“I'm here because I'm lost is all.” Ruby said, hoping her high voice was not making it hard for him to understand what she was saying.

“Lost” The man said, looking away from Ruby.

The mans face looked like he was confused with something, like he had not heard the word in years.

“Yes, I'm lost I”

But before Ruby could finish she was cut off.

“You don't look old enough to know that word.” He said, his face going to confused to shocked.

“I'm sorry old enough.”Ruby said, not sure what he was talking about.

“Shut up and tell me how old are you!.” He yelled again, making sure he had his fingers on the trigger of the crossbow.

“Um”

Ruby said, not sure what to say.

“Age!” The man yelled, pushing the crossbow in to her chest.

“15, I'm 15!” Ruby said, closing her eyes tight.

Ruby was not sure he he was going to shoot her or what. The next the she knew is the man grabbed by the back of the neck and started to walk.

The man had the crossbow right on the back of her neck under his hand.


End file.
